A dispenser system of this type is known, for example, from DE 20 2005 021 956 U1. In the case of the system known from DE 20 2005 021 956 U1, the medium in the storage container is under pressure. A discharge device comprising a valve, a hollow shaft and a spray head arranged on the hollow shaft is attached to the storage container. In order to discharge the medium out of the second dispenser module in a decoupled state of the dispenser modules, the hollow shaft is shifted by means of the spray head, which is arranged thereon, in order to open the valve. In order to couple the first dispenser module to the second dispenser module, the spray head is removed from the second dispenser module, and the hollow shaft is inserted into the refilling opening of the first dispenser module.
The dispenser system makes it possible for the user to carry a smaller volume of a certain medium than customary stored in a storage container, for example on trips or in handbags and/or briefcases. The pressurized medium is preferably a liquid medium, such as a perfume. However, using a dispenser system with a pasty medium, such as a cream, a lotion or an emulsion, is also desirable.